


365 Days of Rey

by supremeleaders



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben is protective, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HEA, Happy Ending, Masturbation, Most of the time, Pining, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars References, ceo Ben, happy ever after, not in a creepy way, personal assistant rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleaders/pseuds/supremeleaders
Summary: Based on this prompt from @reylo_prompts on twitter - 'When his PA, Rey, complains about the lack of datable people in their city, Ben gifts her a year-long membership to a matchmaking firm. Watching her receive flowers and hearing about her going on dates is a painful way to realize he loves her.'
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey (Star Wars)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	365 Days of Rey

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and felt inspired, I hope you all enjoy it :)

Ben Solo, at age 33, was the youngest CEO in First Order enterprises history. Since the minute he turned 18 he had been working non-stop to build his extremely successful career, with everything else in his life being put on the back burner. 

Ben was a unique and modern CEO, with his charm and friendliness often taking people within the workplace by surprise, whilst working his way up to the top he had encountered many assholes in fancy tuxes who seemed to get off on treating their employees like dirt. He aspired to be different. 

Ben cared for and respected all of his employees equally, he wanted his employees to enjoy working for him. He believed that happy employees were the key to a successful business and his overwhelming success at First Order enterprises was proof of that. 

Since Ben had taken over as CEO, First Order enterprises had greatly profited and flourished. Meaning he was highly praised and sought after, barely a week passed without business owners begging him for advice or offering him jobs. Ben was damn good at his job and everyone knew it. 

Rey very much enjoyed being Ben’s personal assistant. She had been wary at first of working as a PA, after hearing many horror stories of cruel bosses working their PA’s to near exhaustion. She had just graduated and moved from a small city in England to New York City, money was running lower and lower with each failed interview and ‘I’m sorry the position has been filled.’ she quite literally couldn’t afford to be picky with the jobs she applied for. 

That’s how she met Ben. After seeing an advertisement for a job as a PA for the CEO of First Order enterprises, she decided to apply. They clicked right off the bat and after working as his PA for just over a year they had become quite close friends. To be truthful, Rey didn’t have many friends (she wouldn’t admit it, but Ben was her only real friend), especially since she uprooted her whole life by moving. Rey was lonely. 

She’d always been somewhat of a lone wolf having bounced from foster home to foster home all throughout her childhood but moving to a new country and having no friends or family nearby made her feel a loneliness she hadn’t experienced since her parents left her at the foster home. It was like being back at the foster home for the first time all over again. 

Ben took Rey under his wing, teaching her the ways of New York and life in a big City, helping to ease her through the culture shock and ensuring she didn’t get swallowed up and spat out by NYC as many had before her. 

Ben made sure to show her all of his favourite pizza joints, stores and, more importantly, his favourite tree in central park which had a B carved into the side of it, something he did when he was a child. He’d been visiting the great big northern red oak tree for as long as he could remember, sitting under it to read books as a child, study as a teen and to de-stress and relax as an adult. 

-Day One-

Rey was sat at her desk, silently watching the snow fall out of the window. Streetlights were twinkling as far as the eye could see, lighting up the snow and making it glisten. 

‘Rey, can I please see you in my office for a second.’

‘Of Course.’ 

Rey left her desk and slipped into Ben’s office. The only way to describe Ben’s office would be fancy as hell. Ceiling to floor windows, a large custom oak desk, the best office chair money could buy and a large black leather sofa (also custom). 

‘Hi.’

‘Hi.’

‘I have something for you.’ Ben pulled out an envelope and handed it to Rey. ‘Happy Birthday, Rey.’ 

‘Oh! Thank you, Ben! You really didn’t have to get me anything.’ 

Rey ripped the envelope open and pulled out a Birthday card, an adorable cartoon dog with a wonky smile sat in the middle of the words ’23 Today - Happy Birthday’. Rey giggled at the cuteness and opened the card. 

Upon opening it a gift card fell out of the card and into her lap. It read ‘Galaxy Dating – Meet your star today – 1-year membership.’ 

Rey let out an almighty bark of a laugh. 

‘Oh god, Ben.’ She spluttered through her laughter.

‘Well you’re always saying how hard it is to find people to date… I thought I’d help. Besides it’ll do you some good to think about something other than work for once.’ Ben chuckled. 

‘Ben, you practically live in your office.’ 

‘Well… someone has to captain the First Order ship.’ 

‘First Order ship! You’re such a goof.’ Rey laughed. ‘All jokes aside, thank you. Really Ben, this is a thoughtful gift.’ 

One week later, Rey used the gift card and created her profile on Galaxy Dating. 

-Day Sixteen-

Rey received a notification on the computer at her desk letting her know she received an email. 

To: Rey@FirstOrderEnterprises.net -  
From: BenSolo@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
Are you free tonight? Want to catch a movie?  
\- Ben

Ben looked out of his office window, over to Rey’s desk where she was sitting and watched Rey type her reply. 

To: BenSolo@FirstOrderEnterprises.net -  
From: Rey@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
I can’t tonight. I have a date, Thanks to you . Rain check?  
\- Rey

Ben smiled at her reply, he was glad Rey’s birthday present was being put to good use and that she was finally meeting new people and enjoying herself. Although something bubbled underneath his happiness. 

To: Rey@FirstOrderEnterprises.net -  
From: BenSolo@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
FINALLY!!! I’m glad you’re finally getting some action, It’s about damn time. You better invite me to the wedding. Unless he’s a dick to you then you call me right away and ill deal with him, okay? You need to promise me.  
PS. Movie on Sunday?  
\- Ben

Rey giggled as she read Ben’s reply. 

To: BenSolo@FirstOrderEnterprises.net  
From: Rey@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
1\. ACTION!?! Ben Solo I will hurt you!!!  
2\. WEDDING!?! It’s one date!  
3\. I promise you; I will call you if anything goes wrong.  
4\. 100% movie on Sunday.  
-Rey

To: Rey@FirstOrderEnterprises.net -  
From: BenSolo@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
See you on Sunday. Enjoy your date… don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.  
\- Ben

To: BenSolo@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
From: Rey@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
Don’t do anything you wouldn’t do? So… don’t go on the date in the first place?  
\- Rey

To: Rey@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
From: BenSolo@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
Ouch. You wound me. That was uncalled for, Rey. So much for thanking me for making this date possible, huh?  
\- Ben

To: BenSolo@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
From: Rey@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
You know I’m just messing with you. But maybe you should sign up for Galaxy dating as well? We could go on double dates! I won’t push… It’s just a suggestion. Anyway, see you on Sunday   
\- Rey

-Day Eighteen – 

The credits of Birds of Prey rolled across the large cinema screen as Ben and Rey rose from their seats and headed towards the cinema exit. 

‘Holy Shit, that was SO good!’ Ben and Rey exclaimed in unison followed by their laughter. 

‘Jinx!’ They both shouted in unison again followed by more laughter. 

‘So…’ Ben trailed off. ‘How was your date?’ Ben grinned. 

‘It was… fine…’ 

‘Fine? That bad huh?’ 

‘No, no it wasn’t bad it just… wasn’t anything special?’ 

‘Oh, are you gonna go on a second date with him? What’s his name again?’ 

‘His name is Tom and Yeah, I think I might. Like I said, it wasn’t bad he just didn’t sweep me off my feet. Tom’s a very nice guy though. We just haven’t connected yet; I think it’s worth another shot though.’ 

‘Maybe you both just need to get to know each other better before you connect.’ 

‘I hope so, I like him.’ 

Ben turned to Rey.

‘I’m happy for you.’ 

Rey smiled softly. 

-Day Forty-Three- 

‘Rey, are you okay? You look sad.’ 

‘I’m fine. Me and Tom decided it’s not working out.’ 

‘Oh… I’m sorry, Rey.’ 

‘It’s fine, we never really connected properly. I just think we liked each other and tried to force something that wasn’t there. Sometimes liking someone isn’t enough.’ 

Ben nodded in agreement.

‘You’ll have men lining up waiting to take you on a date.’ 

Rey laughed. 

‘I’m expecting a phone call, so I have to go, but I’ll see you later, Rey.’ 

‘See you, Ben.’

Ben went back to his office and sat down at his desk. He was confused. He felt… relief? Why was he relieved? He should be upset that Rey dating wasn’t going so smoothly. It was his idea after all. 

Before he could think about it anymore the phone on is desk started ringing. 

-Day Seventy-One- 

Rey knocked softly on Ben’s office door. 

‘Come in.’ 

‘Ben! Guess what!’ 

‘What?’ 

‘I’m finally going on another date tonight! It’s kind of last minute but what the hell, it’s been too long.’ 

Something panged in Ben’s chest. 

‘What’s he like? Is he nice?’ 

‘We haven’t spoken much but he seems nice, His name is Kai and he’s 25.’ 

‘Ok, you know the rules. Any funny business and you call me right away.’ 

‘Ok, Dad.’ 

‘Rey, I’m being serious. You have to promise me. If anything happened to you I-‘ 

‘Ben, I promise. I’ll be fine okay. Thank you for caring so much.’ 

‘You’re welcome, Rey. Go and have fun.’ 

Rey packed up her things on her desk and left.

The smile dropped from Ben’s face. 

Why did he feel like this? Why was he upset Rey was going on a date, he was the one that told her to? Maybe he was just getting lonely… it had been years since he went on a date. Even longer since he’d so much as touched a woman. His career truly ruled his life, but it was a small price to pay for success at such a young age. Sex and relationships could come later… right? 

•·················•·················•

Later that night, Ben was woken by the sound of his phone ringing. 

He looked over to his clock, 4am, who on earth was ringing him at 4am? 

When he looked at the caller ID his heart sank, no, plummeted. 

‘Rey.’ He whispered, panicked. 

He thought back to their conversation earlier. 

‘Ok, you know the rules. Any funny business and you call me right away.’ 

Oh god. 

He answered the phone. 

‘Rey? Rey, are you okay?’ 

A sob came through the end of the line. 

‘Rey!? Where are you? Are you safe?’

‘I’m home… I’m safe now. Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to someone. I’m a bit shaken up.’ 

‘I’m coming over, stay right there.’ 

‘No, please don’t, I just want to talk…’ 

Ben sighs. ‘Ok… Can you tell me what happened? Are you hurt? If he hurt you I swear to god-’ 

‘No, no nothing like that. Nothing serious… He was just really creepy, he made me uncomfortable. Nothing I can’t handle myself… I just wanted to- needed to talk to someone.’ 

‘I’m here for you, Rey. I’m always here for you. You’re not alone.’ 

‘Thank you, Ben… can you just talk to me… about anything.’ 

Ben spends the next 45 minutes gently talking to Rey about anything and everything that pops into his head until he hears the soft sound of her snoring through the phone. 

-Day One Hundred and Thirty-Seven- 

Rey hadn’t been on any dates since the incident. She hadn’t deleted the Galaxy dating app from her phone and still checked it occasionally, but she’d been scared to go on any actual dates. 

A couple of weeks ago Rey received a message from a man named Drew. He was 27, a musician and lived a few blocks away from her. They’d been talking daily and got along really well. She explained the situation with ‘creepy Kai’ and he’d been very understanding. He was willing to wait to go on a date until she felt comfortable. 

After another week, Rey had decided she had vetted Drew and knew him well enough that she could trust him enough to take her on a date. She really liked him, and he really liked her, so she didn’t want to wait any more.

She messaged him and arranged the date.

From: Rey@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
To: BenSolo@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
Are you busy? I have news.  
\- Rey

Rey watched Ben in his office as he read her email, looked up at her and waved her over. 

She entered his office, she hoped he wasn’t going to overreact. She knew how protective he could get. He cared about her and she was grateful for that. 

‘I’m going on a date, please don’t worry. His name is Drew, he’s 27 and a musician. I’ve been speaking to him for nearly a month, I’ve vetted him, nothing remotely toxic or creepy has come up in any of our conversations and I really like him, He really likes me too.’ 

A twinge in Ben’s chest again. 

‘Rey-‘

‘No, Ben. I get to make this decision myself.’ 

‘If you’d let me speak, you’d hear me say that you’re a grown woman. It’s not my place to dictate your life. If you think this guy is safe, I trust you. You have to promise that you’ll text me throughout the date, call me after and call me if anything goes wrong ok?’ 

Rey was shocked at Ben’s outburst. 

‘Ok.’ 

Ben was getting angrier and angrier the more he thought about Rey’s date. 

‘Is there anything else you need, Rey? I have work to do.’ Ben snapped.

‘Oh… ok.’ 

Rey turned and shuffled out of his office.

Ben’s head fell into his hands and he let out a deep sigh. He didn’t get to be a dick to Rey. This was his idea. He didn’t get to be jealous of her dating life (It was her dating life he was jealous of and not anything else of course). 

He received a text from Rey later that night. 

‘The date was amazing! He’s super nice and very handsome  We’re going out again tomorrow.’ 

He just sent a smiley face as a reply. His chest hurt. 

-Day One Hundred and Thirty-Nine- 

Things were going great between Rey and Drew. They got on like a house on fire, they’d been on numerous dates and spent the night at each other’s apartments plenty, sometimes even spending the whole weekend together. 

To: BenSolo@FirstOrderEnterprises.com –  
From: Rey@FirstOrderEnterprises.com –  
Do you want to go out tonight? Drew’s band has a gig at Maz’, I’d really like you to meet him.  
\- Rey

Ben sighed as he read the email, he really wasn’t in the mood to have his loneliness rubbed in his face, but he was going to have to do this sooner or later if he wanted to keep his friendship with Rey. 

To: Rey@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
From: BenSolo@FirstOrderEnterprises.net –  
Sure, I could use a night out. What time shall I be there?  
\- Ben

Rey ran into Ben’s office and pulled him into a crushing hug whilst squealing. 

‘Thank you!!! Thank you!!! I can’t wait for you to meet him!!! Be there at 8, Ok?’ 

Ben’s heart fluttered at the hug and Rey’s happiness. 

Returning the hug, he muttered. ‘Ok, I’ll see you there at 8.’ 

•·················•·················•

Ben arrived at Maz’ just before 8.

Rey was waiting for him outside.

Ben’s heart stopped. 

Rey was wearing a tight red dress that stopped mid-thigh paired with black chunky heeled boots. 

Ben couldn’t think. 

She looked… well she looked unbelievable. 

He couldn’t do this. Oh, God. He definitely couldn’t do this. 

Just has he turned to leave and call off the whole night Rey spotted him and called him over. 

‘Ben!’ She yelled whilst pulling him into a hug.

‘H-Hi, Rey.’ 

‘There’s been a change of plan, Drew was out of town for another gig and his flight got cancelled so it’s just us tonight.’ 

‘Oh, okay…’ 

Ben was secretly ecstatic that Drew wouldn’t be there. 

They entered Maz’ together, sat at the bar and ordered drinks. 

Ben kept glancing at Rey. Taking in her features and how her makeup accentuated them perfectly. Her body and how her dress hugged it gorgeously. He’d never seen her like this before. She looked… beautiful. He never thought she wasn’t beautiful but tonight her beauty was really hitting him. 

What was going on?

The song playing in the background changed and Rey squealed. 

‘Ben! I love this song you have to dance with me!’ 

Before he could say anything, he was being dragged onto the dancefloor. 

Rey was swaying her hips and flicking her hair to the time of the music. She looked like a goddess. 

Ben couldn’t think straight. 

After more drinks and dancing Ben decided to call it a night. He ordered an uber for him and Rey and they left the Bar. 

The uber dropped off Rey at her apartment and they said their goodbye’s, Rey pressed a kiss to Ben’s cheek as she was leaving.

Ben could still feel her lips against his skin as he took the elevator up to his apartment. 

He stripped down to his boxers and collapsed on his bed as soon as he entered. His thoughts drifted to Rey. The way her dress hugged her body. The way her hips moved as she danced. He felt his blood rush south. He groaned and tried his hardest to think of something else, anything else, but his thoughts kept drifting back to her swaying hips. 

Screw it.

He tugged his boxers down, licked the palm of his hand and took a firm grip on himself. He pumped himself and let himself think of Rey. Her smell, her hair, what she would look like naked. 

‘Oh, God.’ He moaned as he continued pleasuring himself.

Would her nipples be pink? Would she be clean shaven? What would her moans sound like? What would she taste like? What would she feel like wrapped around him? 

‘Fuck, Rey!’ he shouted after a few minutes as he emptied himself all over his fist and stomach. 

He lay there panting. 

Rey. 

His Rey. 

Did he have feelings for Rey? Was that the twinge he felt in his heart every time she mentioned going on a date? No. He couldn’t have feelings for her. He didn’t have feelings for her. Did he?

-Day Two Hundred and Fifty-Three- 

So, Ben definitely had feelings for Rey. 

The last few months had been… rough to say the least. Rey had begun invading all of Ben’s thoughts, dreams, fantasies. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

To top it all off Rey and Drew were still together. Flowers, chocolates, teddy bears and every other type of gift imaginable showed up to the office almost weekly. It made Ben sick to his stomach. He wanted to be the one she spent her nights and weekends with, he wanted to be her shoulder to cry on and her confidant, he wanted to be the one to kiss her good morning and good night. And to make matters even worse, this was all his doing in the first place, he resented buying her that gift card and he resented Galaxy Dating for bringing him such misery and torment. 

Rey was happy though, and that meant a lot to Ben. As long as she was happy his feelings didn’t matter. He just wanted her happy. That’s why he got her the gift card in the first place. 

Ben smiled sadly as he watched Rey gape at the new bouquet of flowers that arrived for her a few minutes ago. 

‘As long as she’s happy, as long as she’s happy.’ Ben whispered to himself as the sadness rose in his chest. 

-Day Three Hundred- 

Tonight, was First Order Enterprises annual anniversary party. 

Rey was bringing Drew as her date. 

Ben was dreading it. 

He couldn’t bail on the party; he was CEO after all. He was just going to have to suck it up. And possibly drink way too much. 

Ben arrived before anyone else to make sure everything was set up and ready. He made sure to scope out the drink’s selection knowing very well he wasn’t going to get through tonight sober. He was trying to decide what would get him drunk the fastest when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

‘Hi, Ben. Ben, this is Drew. Drew, this is Ben.’

Shit, He thought he’d have more time to prepare for this. 

‘Nice to meet you.’ Ben mumbled whilst shaking Drew’s hand. 

‘Likewise, I believe I have to thank you, without you I wouldn’t have met Rey.’ 

‘Yeah, Uh sure, No problem.’ Ben mumbled awkwardly. ‘Well… Um I have stuff to do, I’ll see you later…’ Ben grabbed a bottle of whiskey and stalked off to his office. 

He watched them through his office window all night as he drank and drank. 

•·················•·················•

Ben groaned as he was woken up by a pounding on his door. He glanced over at the clock, 1pm. Shit. He didn’t even remember getting home. His mouth was dry, and his head was pounding. The whiskey certainly did its job. 

The pounding continued.

‘Hang on, I’m coming!’ 

Ben opened the door and to his surprise Rey was stood there, she looked upset. 

‘We need to talk.’ Rey squeezed past him and let herself into his apartment. 

‘Um… ok?’ 

‘What is up with you lately. You’ve been distant and last night you were a dick to Drew and you spent the whole night sulking with a bottle of whiskey in your office. What’s going on?’ 

Ben panicked. Shit, he could barely remember anything last night. 

‘Nothing is wrong. I just wasn’t in the mood for partying or company last night.’ 

‘I don’t believe you.’ 

‘Well I don’t know what to say to that, Rey.’ 

She sighed.

‘Well…Why have you been distant, you’ve been pushing me away lately. Did I do something wrong? Are you angry at me? Are you gonna fire me?’ 

‘I’ve just been under a lot of pressure lately. You’ve done nothing wrong and I’m not going to fire you.’ 

‘You’re sure?’

‘Yes, I’m sure.’ Ben pulled Rey into a hug. 

‘Ben…’ Rey whispered. 

‘Yes?’ 

‘Are we ok?’ 

Ben’s heart clenched.

‘Yes.’ 

‘Ok…You stink of whiskey, go and take a shower.’ 

Ben chuckled. 

-Day Three Hundred and Twenty-Two- 

A soft knock came at Ben’s door. 

He opened it to find Rey stood on his doorstep, crying. 

‘Rey? What happened? What’s wrong?’ 

‘Drew cheated on me.’ She sobbed. ‘I went to surprise him at his apartment, and he was in bed with another girl.’ 

‘Oh god, Rey. I’m so sorry.’ 

Ben pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back gently. 

‘I just can’t believe it. I really thought he loved me.’ 

Ben’s heart shattered at the sight of Rey so broken. 

Ben spent the rest of the day comforting Rey by ordering her favourite food, putting on her favourite films and TV shows and cuddling her until she fell asleep on his sofa. 

Ben picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom, he gently lay her on the bed and covered her with the sheets. 

It looked like he’d be spending the night on the sofa. 

He didn’t mind one bit. 

-Day Three Hundred and Sixty-Five- 

‘Well, thank you again for buying me a Galaxy dating membership, but my year is up today and I’m still single… ugh I should just give up shouldn’t I.’ 

‘You’ve had dates…’ 

Rey sighed. 

‘Yeah and look how they turned out. I better go back to work, See you later, Ben.’ 

‘Wait!’

Rey turned to look at him.

Ben had been building up the courage to do this since he first heard Rey had broken up with Drew. He was risking his friendship with Rey, but he had to try. 

It was now or never. 

‘Go out with me.’

‘What?’

‘Go out with me. Let me take you on a date…’ 

Rey was shocked. ‘I don’t want a pity date, Ben.’ 

‘It’s not a pity date, I swear. I’ve wanted to ask you for a while now…’

‘Ben-‘

‘You don’t have to if you don’t want to of course but I-‘

‘BEN.’ 

He stopped his rambling and looked up at Rey. 

‘Of course, I’ll go out with you. I thought you’d never ask.’ 

Rey smiled and Ben’s heart jolted. 

-One Year Later- 

Ben placed the blanket and picnic basket on the ground underneath his favourite tree in central park. 

Rey should be meeting him here in 5 minutes. 

His palms were sweating. 

Their first anniversary.

The past year had been the best of Ben’s life. He didn’t realise how happy he could be until he started dating Rey. He was still working as CEO for First Order Enterprises, but Rey had moved on to greater things, she was now working in marketing at an upcoming business called The Resistance. 

Rey sent Ben a text letting him know she was in the park and making her way over to his tree now. 

The ring box in Ben’s pocket felt like it was burning his skin. 

Rey arrived at the tree a few minutes later. 

‘Hi.’

‘Hi.’ 

Ben pulled Rey in for a kiss. 

They sat on the blanket and chatted whilst they ate the food that Ben prepared. 

His nerves were growing. 

‘Rey, I have to show you something.’ 

He held out his hand for her to take. 

She took it and he walked her around to the side of the tree. He stood behind her so she could see the tree bark. 

‘Oh, Ben.’ She whispered.

Sat next to the ‘B’ he’d carved into the tree was a new addition. A plus sign and an R. 

‘B + R’ 

With tears in her eyes Rey turned around and gasped when she saw Ben had fallen to one knee. 

‘Rey, A year ago today I finally got the courage to ask you out. This past year has been the best of my life and you’ve made me so unbelievably happy. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. So, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?’ 

‘YES! Of course, I will. Yes!!!’ Rey choked through her tears. 

Ben slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a hug. 

They both cried tears of joy into each other’s shoulders as they hugged. 

Ben couldn’t wait to spend forever with Rey. 

And Rey couldn’t wait either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or talk to me on [tumblr](https://goodboybensolo.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/driversoIo)


End file.
